


When The Ashes Of Eden Fall

by Synderspark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Canon - Manga, Drunk Driving, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Regret, Relationship Issues, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synderspark/pseuds/Synderspark
Summary: Kuroo had been spending more and more time away from home and it had finally snapped Tsukishima's short patience, but little did Kei know that those words he spat at Kuroos back as the ravenette left his apartment would be the last he ever got to say to him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 14





	When The Ashes Of Eden Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [None](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/622579) by Imanidhstwt on twitter. 



> This is my first fic here on this site  
> Soooo  
> Hi!  
> Nice to meet you! Find me on twitter @/Synderspxrk!  
> This is based on a thread I saw over there by @iamanidhwal  
> , it broke my heart so i asked permission to make a story based on it! Soooo here it is!  
> Enjoy ~

The night had not gone anywhere near as he had planned or hoped. It was almost 11pm and Kei was still sat on the couch, fully dressed, glaring angrily at the front door as he waited for the idiot he called his boyfriend to come home. He was tired from studying and volleyball practice and he'd been looking forward to a nice date night and a chance to talk to Tetsurou about their relationship and things that were starting to get on his nerves; like this insistent behaviour of ditching last minute to get drinks or whatever it was he decided was more important. Tsukishima sighed as he tried to call again, grumbling to himself as once again it went through to voicemail; 'hey hey hey! You've reached my voicemail, leave a message if its urgent and I'll return your call! See ya!'  
Tsukishima hung up before the tone could beep, and tossed his phone across the couch with an irritated sigh.   
"The hell was more important than coming over… he promised."  
He murmured to himself, reaching out to pet the dog he had adopted, Giga(short for Giganotosaurus ) a giant black dog, who looked more like a wolf than a domestic animal. Tsukishima shook his head as he called the giant canine up onto the couch with him and pet his ears absentmindedly. He and Kuroo had been dating since Tsukishima's third year in Karasuno, it had turned from a one time thing, to spending weekends at each other's houses, and finally it sort of just… progressed into a relationship without either of them even stating it.

They'd been happy for years, sharing an apartment to keep rent low so both could focus on their hobbies and interests, cuddling up on a night to watch films. Kuroo had come home with Giga one day, proudly exclaiming 'now you wont be lonely while I'm at work!'  
Kei had scolded him at first. They didn't have room or time for a puppy,he shouldn't impulse buy something like that.  
But Kei had quickly fallen in love with the giant dog, and between the two of them Giga had become a well trained pet, whom Kuroo had specifically gone to Daichi for help training him to protect and guard Kei.

The tall blond smiled bitterly at the memory, shaking his head as he curled his body up into the great black loaf of fur, clinging to him and burying his face into the soft fur of his neck. Only yesterday he had been enjoying the MSBY VS ADLERS game with Tadashi at his side, only yesterday he had been catching up with his old friends from Karasuno, happy, excited for once in his life to come home and chat about the game…  
But Kuroo hadn't been there. He had come home at 2am, and collapsed into bed slurring his apologies. Apparently he'd been catching up with old friends. Apparently.  
Hed been using similar excuses all week, coming home at stupid hours with stupid excuses and he was tired of it. Tonight had finally broken him.

It was 1:30am by the time Kei heard the door open, and heard the familiar gravel tones of Kuroo as he called a sleep slurred greeting out. In moments,kei was standing in the doorway, arms folded, eyes cold as he stared at Kuroo, Giga at his side as loyal as ever as the blond scowled at his lover.  
"Where where hell have you been."  
Snapped Kei, as he rested his hand atop the giant dogs head to keep himself some form of calm, though the anger in his eyes was easy to see.

"Eh?... just at Kenma's… why?"  
Kuroo responded, yawning and spinning his keys around his finger, frowning at the clear anger in his tall boyfriends expression. What could he have possibly done to upset his moon child this much?. He reached out to gently take hold of Tsukishimas hand, frowning as he tilted his head. 

He had been about to speak again when the hand was violently jerked away and stuffed into a pocket, and his own eyes were met with the blazing anger of Tsukishima Kei.  
"Just at Kenmas. Why"  
Spat the blond,repeating the words on a tone that held as much shock as it did anger. Was Kuroo really that sense?  
"And you didn't even think to text me? To tell me you weren't gonna make it back for us to go out? Or to even let me know you were okay?! Instead I get a message from Hinata saying he had seen you heading to Kenmas?"  
He seethed, his hand remaining ontop of Giga's head as he spoke, trembling in anger as he glared directly at the ravenette before him, watching as the realization dawned. So he had forgotten? How.   
How had he forgotten.

Kuroo sputtered slightly, shame crossing his featured as he lowered his head in apology  
"Kei-   
Kei I'm sorry, I completely forgot i- we were playing games and--"  
He trailed off, lifting his head to look at Tsukishima, who didn't look any less angry. He closed his eyes and bowed his head once more  
"I'm really sorry-  
Kei  
Let me make it up to you, tomorrow, yeah?"  
He tried, and grimaced as he heard Kei growl his anger from deep in his chest

"No. You've been gone every night all week 'seeing friends' is it more important to you to go see them without even telling me when you go?! Dont you think it scares the shit out of me when you dont come home?! How many times my phone has rung and I've dreaded looking at it because what if it's the hospital?! What if it's someone calling for you cause they found you on the roadside!!! HOW SELFISH CAN YOU BE JUST DISAPPEARING FOR HOURS AND THEN TURNING UP EXPECTING ME TO BE JUST FINE WITH IT!?"


End file.
